


Song of an Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, Fluffish, M/M, Nico sing, Sad, Sad Wil, Singing, Will dying, homophobe, pls this is bad, stabby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These bois don't deserve this,what have i done. don't kill me. Death, Homophobic, sad Will, dead Nico.





	1. The Homophobe

MODERN AU

Will handed Nico the note that was being passed around to Nico through te class. Will watched his friend as he opened the note. Nico's brow creased in confusion and he showed the letter to Will. It said:

To Nico di Angelo  
Hey Gay-Boy, come behind the PE gym after school, or else.  
~A person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't go!" Will begged, "But it's too threatning to ignore!" Nico responded, clearly agitated. "Report it." Will suggested "Uh, sure, and get more threats from this mysterious person? Yeah, I'm good thanks." Nico retorted. Will sighed, admitting defeat. "Ok but i'm coming with you." Nico pouted "I don't need protection!" he protested, but Will knew Nico secretly wanted Will with him anyway.

"They wanted us to go behind the gym right?" Nico asked for the fifth time. "Yes, Nico." Will sighed. The two boys walked to the gym, but no one was there. "Oh good maybe this means-" Nico started, he was swiftly interupted by a dark figure coming up next to him, "Oh, Hi!" Nico greeted the stranger, trembling slightly. 

the figure's only answer was a knife.

Will screamed as the evil black stranger stabbed Nico. "Gay shouldn't be a thing, it's disgusting and unnatural." it hissed, then ran off.

"NICO!" Will screamed in panic, Grief and shock. Nico groaned, tears streaming down his adorable face, "Why?" Nico sobbed "Why do people do this?"  
Will crouched down next to Nico "I don't know, my angel." Will pulled out his phone and dialled 000.


	2. What happened next

(Idk if Wil's half sis is actually called Kayla but whatever)

The ambulance came quickly and took Nico away. Wil was left sitting in a smal pool of Nico blood, thinking about what had just happened and why.

'Gay shouldn't be a thing, It's disgusting and unnatural.'

Will felt sick, he was going to catch he evil doer and murder him himself. 

No one messed with Will's crush.

Soon after about five to ten minutes of sitting there, he got stiff and tired and wandered home. University was a terrible place to be at that moment.When Wil got home, after what felt like hours, his sister Kayla bombarded him with 'Where were you', 'I missed you' and 'Is that BLOOD?.   
Wil was glad his parents didn't live with him anymore.. "Hey, Kayla, yes this is blood but it's not mine. It's Nico's." Kayla looked terrified as Will explained what had happened to his best friend and crush. "You need to go visit him!" Kayla exclaimed, Will shook his head. "It way late to visit the hospital." he pointed out. "Oh." Kayla went into the kitchen, "Well guess we'l go tomorrow then." "We?"   
"Yeah, remember i care about Nico as well, silly."  
Will went to bed, but couldn't sleep until past midnight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First thing in the morning, Kayla woke up Will. She was already fully dressed and ready to go. "Geez, Kayla!" Will protested as his little sister ripped open the curtains. "COME ON WE GONNA SEE NICO!" Kayla practically yelled. "ALRIGHT I'M UP!" 

Will got dressed and hopped into the car without bothering to eat breakfast. He couldn't eat even if he had tried.  
~~~~~~~~  
The big whote hospital came into view, and Will felt his nerves rise again

'What if he doesn't survive?!' he kept thinking, over and over.

"OMGi just realised, I have to be somewhere in the city today!" Kayla's voice ripped through Will's thoughts of Nico dying. "Oh, so you can't stay?" Will asked, trying not to fell overly sad. "No, i can, just not for very long." "We're here now." Will informed his lil sister.

~~~~~~  
Nico was probably not going to make it. That's what his doctors had said. Nico wasn't ready to leave the world yet. He thought of the times he'd shared with hos secret crush, Will. He remembered that Will had never heard Nico sing before, He remembered Will playfully begging him to sing and Nico responding with "Unless i'm dying and you ask me to sing, i'll probably never sing." Now Nico felt bad for not doing such a simple thing, like singing to his best friend.

Nico sub-consciously began to sing, it was a song his dad had taught him. It was called The song of an Angel.

"Your heart of gold so pure, pure enough to drink. Your wings so magestic and white, your halo twice as bright. To kill such a beautiful creature would defy the laws of nature: Never kil an angel. You, my dear, are an angel, so beautiful you fly, too beautiful you are. I want you, I need you but you are far above me. You are an angel and i am but a person. A person and an angel cannot meet, howeber much i love you.

My sweet angel."

That's when Nico's Angel burst in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hahaha completely original song lyrics ik they're bad.


End file.
